


Summertime

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, NSFW GIF, Underage Sex, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean and Sam have the best summer yet, and it’s only just begun.





	Summertime

It wasn’t often that they got to stay anywhere besides a crappy motel at the side of the road.  In fact, Dean couldn’t remember the last time they had more than three rooms between them – bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette.  (And really, could a kitchenette be deemed its own room, if there was no wall between it and the bed?)

Summertime meant a few things for the Winchesters.

First of all, Sam was out of school so they didn’t have to worry about staying in one place for a long time, which usually meant the cheaper the better.  That was good and bad, seeing that Dean actually liked putting down roots of some sort for a month or two, but it was good ‘cause Dean and Sam could hang out a whole lot more often than when he was in school and studying.

Second of all, summer meant that other people were out of school, and families went on vacations.  Leaving houses completely empty for a week or two, or more.

Third of all, summer meant that Dean was more in charge than ever, John often leaving them to fend for themselves.

The best part about this summer was that John found them a house to squat in.

Okay, okay, it wasn’t completely squatting, because the homeowners knew they were staying there.  Apparently, John had saved their son’s life once, so when they’d seen the Winchesters in a local diner for breakfast and chatted them up, finding out they were going to be living in the long-term stay motel on the interstate, they immediately offered their house.

They’d be gone on vacation for two whole months.

Dean and Sam’s eyes had lit up, both extremely excited about the potential home they could live in for two months.  They’d given John their best puppy dog eyes, hoping he wouldn’t argue.

To their surprise, he didn’t argue.

The Impala followed the family’s Honda Civic back to their house, a two-story home in a really nice neighborhood.   The second they pulled in the driveway, Dean’s heart was pounding.

This would almost be like they were normal.

They followed the family inside, leaving their bags in the car for now.  There were five suitcases sitting by the door, ready to go on a plane trip and whisk the family away.  When Sam hit Dean’s arm, getting his attention to point through the large back windows toward the pool, Dean thought he might cry of happiness.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of activity, the mom teaching Dean and Sam how to work the entertainment system, the son showing them the guest bedrooms (yes there were multiple guest bedrooms!), the dad letting the neighbors know that they had house sitters, John offering to drive the family to the airport.   

Soon Dean and Sam were left in the house, just staring at each other wondering what to do.

“So…uh…” Dean said, looking around.  “Movie?”

They spent the time until John returned watching a movie, appreciating surround sound more than they would care to admit.  It was almost as good as the times they’d sneak into movie theatres.

“Alright, you two can sit tight here, take care of the house,” John said not five minutes after coming in the door.  “I’m headed a few hours away to help a hunter who called earlier.  I’ll let you know when I get there how long it’ll be.”

Dean couldn’t believe Dad was leaving them all alone in this house, but he couldn’t help but be excited.  This was like his very own vacation.

They watched as John drove away, realizing they had an undetermined amount of time to be completely free in a house all to themselves.

They quickly got into a routine, especially when they found out John would be gone for a month.  It was summer, so Dean was able to earn some cash by mowing lawns around the neighborhood, and Sam was offering to give easy summer reading and math lessons to some of the younger kids around.  They were having a blast, feeling as normal as ever.

At night, though, when it was just the two of them in the house, things weren’t quite so normal.   Even though they each had a bedroom they could sleep in, they still found themselves sharing a room, lying next to each other in the double bed.

And just like every time they shared a bed, they found themselves tangled in one another’s arms when they woke.

They’d been at the house for two weeks when they realized that it was the Fourth of July.  Flags had gone up along the street and a parade went through the community.  Dean woke Sam up earlier than normal when he heard the band playing, the two of them finding their way to a street corner to enjoy the parade.

They followed the end of the parade to a park where a small carnival was set up, buying hot dogs and lemonade and feeling like they were completely normal.  They’d never been to a neighborhood party before, never truly living in one place for long enough.

This was awesome.

When they got back to the house mid-afternoon, they were both so exhausted that they crashed on the couch in the living room, napping the hours away.  Dinner found Dean pulling a couple sandwiches together and them eating at the table.

When dinner was over, Dean eyed the backyard.  

“Swim?” he asked Sam simply and Sam grinned.

They didn’t have suits, so they just stripped down to their boxers and hopped in.  After the heat and excitement of the day, being in the water felt awesome.  They soon got into a splashing war, laughing like they were little kids.

The splashing soon became wrestling, until finally Dean won.  “Gotcha,” he said, grinning at Sam.  Dean had Sam’s hands pinned on either side of Sam’s body against the pool wall, their chests pressed together and one leg slotted between Sam’s to keep him still.  Their chests were heaving with deep breaths at the exertion, faces only a couple inches apart.

Dean wasn’t ready for Sam to close that gap and kiss him, but that’s exactly what happened.  He was too much in shock to respond before Sam pulled away, panic in his eyes.

“Oh my God, Dean, I’m so sorry,” Sam immediately said, babbling.  He started to wiggle, trying to get out of Dean’s grip.

Dean’s brain caught up now, Sam’s wiggling telling him something: Sam was hard against his leg.

Dean’s hold on Sam grew tighter until Sam realized he wasn’t going to be able to get away.  He stopped wiggling, waiting for Dean to do something…anything.

Dean didn’t let himself think much about it, closing the space between their lips again and kissing Sam.  Sam moaned into the kiss, desperate and confused and happy as all hell that his brother didn’t freak out on him.  

Dean, on the other hand, while slightly confused, suddenly felt like everything in his world was clicking into place.  He’d always loved Sam, putting his brother first in everything.  Sam was more important than anything else, and he knew to a point that was a bit weird but he had never found it in him to care.

Now it made sense.  He loved Sam, more than just as a brother.

Dean let Sam’s wrists go gently, moving one hand to cup his brother’s jaw and the other under the water to align their hips.  Sam held on to Dean’s shoulders, worried that it all might end in a moment and wanting to hang on while he could.

Dean’s tongue swept into Sam’s mouth, wanting to explore every place he could find.  As he did that, he began moving their hips together under the water, a soft grind that only they would know about. 

Soon they were both hard and whining into the kiss, needing more.  Dean pushed away, grabbing Sam and dragging him out of the pool and over to one of the lounge chairs.  He pushed Sam down, immediately stripping his brother of his wet boxers.

Sam’s skin was covered in goosebumps, both from the coolness of being out of the pool and the heat of his brother’s eyes on him.  Dean took off his own boxers and they joined Sam’s on the ground when he climbed onto the lounge chair above Sam.

Dean kissed Sam once, chastely, before he looked down to their erections.  He lined them up as best he could – while they were about the same size right now, Dean was sure Sam would continue growing and would be bigger than him soon – and took them both in hand.  

He began jacking them together, the dampness of the pool water that still clinged to their bodies helping ease the motion.  Their eyes were entranced with the visual between them while their nerves were erupting.  Sam’s hands grabbed at Dean’s arms, squeezing him tight to encourage the movements.

“Sammy, you feel so good under me,” Dean grunted, getting close to his orgasm.  He leaned down to kiss Sam quickly again before concentrating on his hand.  “Fuck, we need to use this pool more often…”

A laugh came from Sam’s throat, but it soon turned into a long moan of Dean’s name.  He was getting close as well, his hips beginning to stutter.  

“You close, Sammy?” Dean asked, his eyes taking in his brother’s body language.   Sam nodded, biting his bottom lip.  “Then be a good boy and come for me.”

It was as though Dean’s words had an instant reaction as Sam began to come, the whiteness coating their bellies.  Dean was close behind him, completely entranced with Sam’s face as he came.

Just as they were finishing, the night sky lit up above them.  Dean turned to see that a firework show had begun, and he adjusted his position so that he was on his side next to Sam in the chair.

“Think those fireworks are for us?” Sam asked cheekily, making Dean laugh.  Dean grabbed one of their pairs of boxers and wiped them off before he got his arm around Sam’s shoulders, pulling him close.

“Probably not,” Dean answered, “but doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ‘em, right?”

He kissed Sam’s temple before looking up to enjoy the show.  To Dean, the fireworks were a sign that they were meant to be.


End file.
